Project Summary/Abstract The Administrative Core will provide the administrative structure, fiscal expertise, and logistical management to ensure that the goals of this multidisciplinary effort are achieved. The Administrative Core will be responsible for overseeing all aspects of the Program, including providing efficient coordination of the projects and Data Science Core, assuring fiscally and ethically responsible research, and collaborating with the Internal Advisory Board, the External Advisory Board, and the NIH science officers to monitor scientific progress and course- correct, if necessary, to fulfil the scientific aims of the Program. The tasks of the Core include budget oversight and management, coordinating regular meetings of the Internal Advisory Committee and Team members, organizing the annual Team in-person meetings, and working with the Data Science Core to coordinate efforts. Working with the Internal Advisory Board and NIH science staff, the Administrative Core will be responsible for recruiting an External Advisory Board and organizing the site visit in years 2 and 4. The Administrative Core will also be responsible for the preparation and submission of progress reports, as well as other administrative and communications functions including maintenance of the Program website. The Administrative Core serves to bring all Team members together as a common unit, a whole that is greater than the sum of the parts, fostering maximally effective communication, collaboration, and synergy between the collaborating laboratories and institutions, other BRAIN teams, and the broader scientific community.